Switches are conventionally used in signal pathways to combine signals of different frequency ranges. However, such switches in the signal pathways provide unfavourable properties, especially in the high-frequency range. Accordingly, for example, European patent specification EP 1 780 889 B1 discloses an electronic circuit for switching between two signal pathways of different frequency ranges. The circuit shown in this context is disadvantageous because the signals guided through it are attenuated, and the load impedances of the disabled branch have an influence on the signal transmission.
Moreover, series elements, that is, circuit elements which are connected in series within the signal pathway, must be suitable for the lowest and the highest frequencies occurring. Losses in the series elements, especially at high frequencies, lead to a high attenuation in the signal transmission. Moreover, an inadequate linearity of the series elements influences the signal quality.
The invention is based upon the object of providing an electronic circuit, which allows a switching between at least two signal pathways of different, preferably overlapping frequency ranges with low attenuation and low non-linear distortions, and preferably providing a signal generator with the use of such a circuit.